Myth and Mages
by tsukikoOkami
Summary: Roxas is in for the journy of his life after meeting demyx and his strange partner he is through into a world he will be hunted in.It is said that 4 beasts hold the power to bring peace to the land.A century old legend is brought to life before your eyes.


**Myth and Mages**

**Chapter 1 The myth**

Roxas was walking along the docks "So Roxy what were you daydreaming about. It's a beautiful day come on cheer up not many people feel this ocean breeze,"

"Sora we live in the Watatsumi seaport this is almost every day that the weather is beautiful today isn't special.

"Your way too gloomy cheer up," Sora threw an arm over his brother.

"Uh-huh sure," Roxas wasn't really listening.

"I know let go to the docks I'm pretty sure we could get some free fish if we ask nicely and you maybe smile," Sora laughed.

"Uh-huh and I'll see a giant sea serpent people have been talking about before the day is done," Roxas smirked.

"Well let's hurry it up today we search for the serpent,"

"Brother I use something people call sarcasm,"

"I know, hey, look the docks come on," Sora raced ahead. Roxas continued to walk.

"Brother your being an idiot," Roxas called.

Sora stopped and waited for his brother, "Okay smart one so for dinner what do you suggest we're broke," Sora crossed his arms.

"Uh you got a point," Roxas stopped, "So how are we supposed to get some fish."

"What are you brats doing here," A large sailor was walking towards them. They had both flinched.

Sora opened his mouth.

"You two look hungry I got an idea. You kids see that boat ,"

"Yeah it's the only one left," Roxas plainly stated.

"Good, the guy there can't leave the docks because his buddy is out today,"

"So you want us to go and help that guy,"

"Yep you can take however many fish you can carry. Is that a deal?"

"Deal, come on brother," Sora started pulling Roxas over to the boat

"Do you hear music," Roxas stated.

"Yes, I hear music. Come on," Sora climbed onto the boat

On the front of the ship a guy with mullet styled dirty blond hair sat playing his sitar in the sun.

"Hello,"

The guy fell off the cooler he was sitting on.

"Ow now why did you have to startle me," He complained getting up.

"Sorry to interrupt your practicing but today we're your fish boys so tell us what to do so we can get sailing already," Roxas commanded.

"Sure just grab those lines and let's get going," Demyx got things ready it was a matter of minutes before they were leaving.

"So Demyx who's your partner,"

"Hum, oh um his name is nim," Demyx smiled, "He's just sick. It's actually funny He's only sick when he loses his bunny toy,"

"Wait your partner carries around with him a bunny toy," Roxas scoffed

"Yeah and he's sensitive about it. Come on lower the net. If you want I can take you to go see him. He loves company" Demyx looked over the boat.

"Sounds like a nice guy hey what are you looking at," Roxas looked over just seeing a couple of fish swimming around. Suddenly a large and very long shadow went by. The boat tipped backwards. Roxas and Demyx were holding onto the bars.

"What was that," Sora yelled frighten.

"It's the sea serpent," Demyx yelled.

"Brilliant deduction now, HOW DO WE KEEP THE SHIP FROM CAPSIDING? Roxas yelled.

Suddenly the ship was thrown forward. Everybody was thrown to the floor. Roxas looked up.

"Sora where's Demyx," Roxas was panicking.

"How am I suppose to know," His brother responded.

"I don't want to be eaten," Roxas ran over to the side of the ship to see Demyx swimming close to the boat.

There was a sudden roar. The water under the boat started to glow in a variety of colors.

"What the heck," Roxas covered his eyes. Suddenly he and his brother were thrown clean off the ship.

"What's happening," Roxas yelled struggle to stay above water. The waves were increasing in size. Things seemed lost as Roxas and his brother struggled. They were easily pulled under water there visions faded.

"Hey kid wake up please," Roxas jerked awake he was soar. He was in a dim room his brother was sleeping to one side some guy with sea foam green hair was sleeping on the other

"Hey what happened, where am I?" Roxas rubbed his head.

"My place all the doctors are at the castle and we don't have the money for that. But I think your aright neither of you caught a cold," Demyx smiled.

"What happened," Roxas asked.

"Well I pulled you 2 onto the boat and sailed back to the shore. Nim was waiting and helped me bring you here,"

Nim looked the same age of Demyx. His hair was shoulder length. He was silently sleeping. Then Roxas saw it a large pink plushy bunny was in his arms. The left ear had a bite through it. Nim also wore a multicolored necklace.

"I've never seen anyone with that colored hair,"

"Well, it isn't dyed. I know that very well. We've known each other since we were 8," Demyx smiled.

Roxas wasn't really listening, "Hey Demyx what do you think attacked us,"

"Well, I have a theory but it's kinda crazy,"

"I'll be the judge of that,"

"Okay It part of an old legend Listen carefully,"

_Once a long time ago magical and mythical creatures roamed freely sharing the land with people. From the beasts there were 4 that were exceptional. These for creatures are responsible for giving humans magic. These gifted people were called mages._

"Then why do people hate mages so much," Roxas interrupted.

"I don't know people are crazy. Now, no more interrupting," Demyx pouted.

_They'll helped the people set up a kingdom in the middle of the land. They created an era of peace and joined the people in area. Each side of the kingdom held shrines to the beast. Soon after generations of peace, people started to fear each other. Fights started to break out, gang fights as well. Then each side started rallying an army. Mages refused to take part in starting a war. Some mages asked the beasts to stop the war. As soon as the humans started to exit their homes and charged at each other the earth started to shake. The kingdom had 4 large cracks going through it. Each section started moving in a different direction. Each piece moved to the far end of the continent. It created the 4 nation that we have now._

"On question how does that story have anything to do with the sea serpent," Roxas asked.

"Well the beast that was said to move the city south was a long dragon, can I finish the myth now?" Demyx asked.

"Okay go ahead_" Roxas crossed his arms._

_The split cities witnessing the beasts abilities started to fear what could happen to them. Turning their weapons towards the beast with hatred and fear they attacked. The beasts were not expecting the attack. Even though most of the weapons didn't seem to hold any effect they started to leave, but before they could leave some kind of weapon slashed through the skin of each of the beast. As the beast left wounded it roared. The people celebrated and the people who wounded the beast were made into kings. The people thought they would be at peace until their land started to dry up. Hunger started to set in and the kings started to set up taxes. People soon started to fall into poverty. Confused an angry people started to hate mages. They started destroying their homes and families. They became afraid of magic since the kids would use their own magic to protect themselves. Soon they were driven out or killed. Soon people started to fear mages so much that If you were found as one you would be quickly executed. As generations passed the number of mages decreased._

"But don't be fooled mages still live the blood of a mage is powerful and passes to their children. Letting the magic of fill their blood and using it to protect themselves. Mwhahaha," Nim had snuck up behind Roxas and startled them both.

He had aquamarine eyes that were almost reptilian. Roxas stared for a second.

"Nim why did you do that," Demyx whined.

"Because it was fun," Nim smiled.

"So if the dragon used to inhabit this area what happened to it and what are the other beasts," Roxas asked.

"there is a phoenix, a sabor-tooth tiger, and a another dragon," Nim counted on his fingers.

"And nobody really knows what happened," Demyx said. Nim sneeze slightly.

"Hey what's that smell," The three turned to see Sora getting up.

"That would be the fish so anyway where are your parents," Nim asked.

"We're orphans," Roxas admitted

"Well, then you can stay with us for a while, we're orphan too" Demyx said.

"We've got plenty of fish to share," Nim said.

"So how did you end up orphan," Sora asked. Demyx panicked

"Well my were parents were killed when I was little. I even know who did it,"

"I'm sorry for asking,"

"No prob she's actually a great person. Parents weren't that good but she was very nice and helped me through a lot," Nim said smiling at the memory

"Dang a girl killed your parents man I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley,"

"Nah she's very kind until you irate her then you're dead," Nim said thoughtfully,

"Okay I need three éclairs and a donut," One of the waiters said.

"I'm making this crap as fast as I can so shut up," A red headed woman said calmly," They'll be done in a minute," She said.

"Nina hurry it up the king will have my hind if I'm late," Axel yelled waiting in front of the counter.

"Oh shut up, he can have your hide you stubborn jack ass, now wait your order will be done with the éclairs" Nina spat back. Axel backed up a sat down.

"That shut you up now didn't it," Larxene was taking a break from taking orders.

Axel opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh prince dumbass the kings order is packed and ready for you and Reno to carry it out," Nina had a very large package for him on the counter.

"Dang how much did the king order,"

"He only asked for one thing it's a cake a big one," Larxene said looking at her clipboard, "They asked for something over the top,"

"That's why I suggested the people at the front," Reno came up beside his brother.

"As long as those soldiers don't come in my shop,"

"Then why are we aloud in here. You were long time customers and I don't think you would kill the last and best baker in the city," Nina said.

Axel swiped a cookie from the top of the counter. Him and Reno left with the package.

"Why do you let him do that," Larxene asked.

"You see how thin he is he needs it," Nina smiled innocently.

"You're going to prank him aren't you?"

"You know it," Nina smirked.

"She has a strong hatred of fat kings and annoying arrogant people," Nim bit into the fish. "I can almost feel that she's getting ready to pull a prank in a couple of minutes."

"Okay first I still don't want to meet her she sounds crazy," Roxas said.

"She lives in the phoenix kingdom she runs a bakery," Suddenly a crow landed on Nim shoulder.

"How did that get here," Sora jumped back freighted. The craw cawed at sora.

"Hey crows aren't that bad both it and the raven serve as guides for anyone with a goal," Nim sounded suddenly very wise. "The crow is a familiar, loyal to their queen,"

"What does that mean," Roxas asked.

"In due time," Nim smiled and the crow flew away.

"Don't worry he gets like that sometimes," Demyx whisper to the twins.

"Don't worry just look at him," Roxas pointed at the dazed nim.

"Oh, wait what why are you pointing at me," Nim waved his arms in panic.

"Oh because you're crazy,"

"Oh," Nim looked surprised. He hugged his bunny.

"So why do you carry that rabbit around," Sora asked.

"Simple because I'm its guardian," Nim said calmly.

"A guardian. I was trust with it and I do my best to preserve it," Nim held up the rabbit.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay Nim so you ready to show them how the two best sailors in the city work," Demyx asked.

"Well if we plan to stay then yes," The twins agreed.

* * *

Okay people I do not own kingdom heart. If I did things would indeed be chaotic. Second Nina and Nim are very important but the main characters so far are really going to be Roxas and Demyx. This is kinda like mid evil times so not much tech besides Xigbars guns. Nim's true form and human form are on my deviantart .com/. I'll have a new outfit for Nina in a while, but Nina won't be mentioned for a while. Also I hate typing but I'll try to update.


End file.
